7 days of chaos
by shadow lurker
Summary: I'm not good at summarys so I put one inside. MAJOR YUFFENTINE! Maybe Chaos Yuffie. This is my first fic so I hope you like it. chapter 5 is up
1. A Dream And A Trip To Wutai

7 Days Of Chaos

Hi everyone this is my first fic so I hope you like it! (person walks up with a piece of paper in their hand and whispers in my ear) Oh ya the disclaimer… I don't own FF7 I wish I did though… ( person slaps me with the paper) HAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ( person whispers in my ear again) I'm rambling and I forgot the summary…oh… basically chaos takes over Vincent's body for seven days while he's at Yuffie's house okay? I'll explain most of it as I go.

(((( this means a change of time or place))))

'this means thoughts'

Chapter 1: A Dream And A Trip To Wutai.

Vincent Valentine laid in his coffin under the Shinra mansion. He was dreaming, no longer nightmares, dreams populated by Yuffie, the stormy eyed ninja. But all good things must come to an end at some point and this good thing was came to an end by Chaos insulting him.

"Hey now, I'm about to tell you I get your body for seven days and I stumble upon a teenager's wet dream? But hey, I'm not one to judge" Chaos pointed out.

"First, what the heck do you mean you get my body for seven days? And second, this is not a teenager's wet dream I have no control over my dreams this is my subconscious at work." Vincent stated groggily.

"Blah, blah, blah subconscious my demonass I wish you woulda gone for Tifa instead of the human pancake. "The demon spat.

"Shut up chaos…" The ex-turk spat back, sleepily.

"Hmpf… well anyway, I meant what I said I'm taking over your body for seven days, that _wasn't_ a joke." Chaos said plainly.

"How is this happening…" Vincent whispered realization donning on him." Crap I forgot about that"

Chaos burst out into laughter." I can't believe you for got the fact you made a promise I get to take over your body every five years!" chaos said between fits of laughter. He finally stopped and then started to explain the rules of the seven days." I can't kill, rape, or batter anybody as to change your image in the public eye or put you in prison. But I can read your mind and speak it to whoever I see fit. Oh ya take us to one of your AVALANCHE friend's house, preferably Tifa's house."

"I will **_NOT_** take you to Tifa's house you perv of a demon… Ah! I'll take us to Yuffie's house!" Vincent spoke towards the demon.

"Great the human pancake's house, but hay, it has been four years she might be a babe now. Chaos whispered at first and made a light crescendo to a firm volume.

"That's the spirit you pervert demon" Vincent spoke sarcastically.

"Ya whatever my little virgin vessel" Chaos directed this insult towards his vessel. "Now wake up and hope you're still dry"

Vincent's eyes widened at this remark "I hate you chaos. And you have little room to talk on the virginity side."

"I hate you too Vincent, you have three days to get to Wutai. And let's say my last vessel was weak and lucky." Chaos replied waking Vincent from his slumber.

Vincent groaned and got out of his coffin " I better get to Wutai soon." he mumbled walking upstairs and out the door.

Vincent reached Yuffie's house in two days but was exausted since he hadn't stopped to rest the entire time. when he knocked on the door Yuffie answered.

"Hey, Vincent, what are you doing here?" Yuffie questioned innocetnly " You look exuasted" she added quickly. Vincent noticed that she had a much more womanishapperence than she had four years ago. She now had curves that could kill and her hair came down to her waist. He could pratically here chaos whistle.

"Oh nothing, chaos is going to take over my body at midnight tomarrow and i just ran for two days srait, ya I'm pretty tired." he spoke, a tender smile gracing his lips.

'damn, he's hot and has a sense of humor' yuffie thought remembered how much she loved him, but frowned rememberimg he didn't return the feeling back... if only she knew, if only she knew...

Sooo… what did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

7 days of chaos

Hey everyone! I got a really nice reveiw from soulblade dark night. And dark night, they are cute together! ( Person walks up with paper... again) NOOOOOOOOO!(sounds like darth vader NOOOOOOOOO! from revenge of the sith) He's back! (Starts to weep. slaped in the head with paper) I know summary, Chaos takes over vincent body while he's at Yuffie's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 and I never will

chapter 2: one day of fun and a ninja's love.

"You ran across water? I find that hard to believe." Yuffie spoke to Vincent. " Well, whatever let's just say that you're fast. Well... come on in" he started to come in but was blocked by yuffie's small form." On one condition, answer my questions." Vincent nodded in approval "What the hell did you mean by Chaos is taking over your body? And why the fuck did you come here to let him take you over."

Vincent sighed. "Every five years chaos gets my body for seven days. And I came here to your house because I trust you more than the other AVALANCHE members put together... oh and I didn't want Tifa to get raped." Vincent said softly adding a touch of humor at the end. Yuffie gave him a puzzled look. "Well, see Chaos has a thing for tiff." he spoke smiling.

"No, no, no not the Tifa part the trust part, that's what confuses me..." Yuffie corrected.

"Oh... I don't know I just trusted you more than everybody else for some reason..." He replied.

"Good enough reason for me now get your hot ass in there!" Yuffie all but shouted. But then she realized what she had said. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth.

Vincent just stared at the stormy-eyed ninja for a good long while and did some thing he thought he might regret in the very near future, he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever received, and she deepened it. A battle between the tongues ensued but after what seemed like an eternity Vincent pulled back, gasping for air.

"W...why?... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Yuffie stammered then yelled.

"It's because I love you Yuffie and I don't if the feeling is returned but I'll still love you for-" he was interrupted by Yuffie kissing him. This kiss was the as passionate, if not more, as the last they both wanted the moment to last forever but, alas, all good things must come to an end (HA! Using the same line more than once is fun!).

"There you go ,your answer, I've loved you since the day I met you and I always will no matter what..."yuffie whispered in his ear, as they where locked in a firm hug. "We are going to have as much fun as you've had in your life and get you a shower and food and a room here at my house for the week" she said still in his embrace.

"First of all we're to early in our relationship for sex, I can sleep on the couch, I have gil to buy food with, and we can share a room if you're not comfortable with me sleeping on the couch." he said with a smile on his face.

Yuffie laughed " You're entirely right, but I'll give you food for _Free_, I guess we can share a room, but no sex for Vincent till the third date." she said waving an index finger.

"Damn, I thought I got past that rule to!" He cursed making a short thrust downward with his arm while he snapped his finger.

Yuffie laughed again "You did, for any other guy it's the fifth date" she spoke between fits of laughter.

Vincent flinched "Damn you're a conservative little ninja, you are. I'm glad I'm not any other guy." he pointed out.

" Who knows I might give you time off for good behavior" she chuckled, placing a hand on his cheek.

Vincent growled (ya know that purr-like growl that makes you sound really sexy or really stupid? ya that one) " But I was born to be bad, how can I resist those devilish good looks for soooo long?" he questioned sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Hay! it's not that easy for me either, I would give up materia for you." she protested.

"I ,for one, find that hard to believe" He said playfully "That reminds me take my gun and materia... I mean chaos has a claw ay his disposal why give him a gun and bahumat zero along with so many other mastered materia." He turned to see Yuffie almost foaming at the mouth. Vincent sighed " Go ahead take 'em." he said after a few moments.

"Oh, thank you so much now let's get you a shower and something to eat" she said tenderly leading him inside.

The next morning Vincent noticed he was alone, so he walked to the kitchen.

" Good morning, hottie. What do you want for breakfast?" She asked not knowing how bad of morning person he was.

"Two fried eggs, some coffee, and maybe a slice of toast sounds good, and stop calling me 'hottie' you're too hot for that." (Vincent stole my favorite breakfast, minus the coffee.)

"Can do sexy." she smiled as she spoke.

"No, no none of that either you're sexy too." he pointed out.

"Okay, morning breath." she said.

"Now that's better." he said taking a sip of coffee." What are we doing today that's so fun?" He questioned after a few minutes of salience.

"Just spend time together around town, get you some new clothes, and have a good time in general" the ninja replied.

"Sounds good you hot, sexy ninja with morning breath" he spoke, able to be witty now that he was more awake.

Yuffie chuckled. " Well I think you should get dressed even though I do like staring at you're muscle, I don't think the public will see you so... enticing." she said with a laugh.

"We could always stay here and have fun." He dangled that thought in front of her. She didn't go for it.

"Weren't you the one who said it was 'too early in the relationship for sex'?" she quoted.

"Oh come on that was last night ,I was young, stupid ,and tired." he explained, walking towards Yuffie.

"But you were still conscious, and hopefully you weren't insane at the time." She said loosely, gray eyes fixing on crimson.

"I don't know, but I confessed every feeling I had for you and refused sex, I think I was really exhausted if ya ask me." He said introspectively.

Yuffie's will finally crumbled "Ya know?" She said "I think you're right."

Sooooooo, what did ya think? allot longer than the first chapter right? Damn, vincent, hook, line, and sinker. He's good at changing people's minds. Well... see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

7 Days Of Chaos

Hi everyone! I'm back and I got some nice reviews ( thank you again soulblade dark knight you'll probally like this chapter) And Before the guy with the paper comes back Chaos takes over Vincent's body while he's at Yuffie's house. (Guy with paper comes up) God damn it paper guy I already gave the summary (paper guy looks at me with an evil glint in his eyes and whispers in my ear) Shit I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and I never will.

Chapter 3: The Takeover

"HA! I got you change mind, but I was only joking." Vincent spoke cockily.

"That's evil, but I'll love you anyways." Yuffie said.

"I know, now let's get dressed and get going." Vincent proposed.

"Sounds good" Yuffie replied.

When Vincent was done he had black pants and a black hoodie that said "My other summon is knights of the round." While Yuffie wore a carbon copy of Tifa's outfit exept the shirt was a normal T-shirt and not a button-up one. When they left the house they immediately headed to the clothes shop.

"So, what kind of clothes do you like?" Yuffie questioned.

"Anything that's black and makes me sound like a smartass." Vincent repiled dryly.

Yuffie chuckled. "Okay this is the perfect place to shop." She said. Once they got done shoping ( well.. Yuffie shopped Vincent just carried shit.) they ate lunch at a local resturant. Yuffie had a ceser salad and diet coke while Vincent had a cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper (Damn Vincent, stop stealing my meals!). After lunch it was already about 12 P.M. and Vincent was geting a little jumpy.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked wraping an arm around the ex-turk's waist.

"Ya' I'm just worrying about the fact I only have twelve hours before Chaos takes over..." vincent trailed off, dreading midnight.

"It'll be fine, I mean come on, I'm in the room" Yuffie said resting her head on his chest.

"You're right I shouldn't worry... Let's make the most of these twelve hours." Vincent replied.

"Sounds fun Vincent, let's go to the dojo and spar." Yuffie suggested

"Sounds good, I'll have to warn you I'm a little rusty on the fighting side." he warned.

At the dojo they spared and spared and spared and spared for a long time untill they decided on a final battle at about 10:00 P.M. As they assummed fighting stances Yuffie took the first strike but Vincent easily dodged it and made his own attack. A roundhouse kick. But the blow missed by mere cenimeters and Yuffie quickly countered with a kick to the legs, knocking Vincent on his back where Yuffie swiftly pinned him down with all her limbs.

"Damn, that's the fifth time you beat me in a row." Vincent said sleeply.

"Let's just say I'm good." Yufie replied, chuckling.

"Well it's ten, let's get to your house." Vinent said, geting up.

"Okay." Yuffie nodded. Back at Yuffie's house they ate dinner, chinese food, (Stealing my meals has gone to far Vincent!) after eating it was 11:30 and Vincent was extremely nervous so he went to bed. ( my friend king kong said that there should be a sex scene here, but what does he know? he's a giant ape that climbs skyscrapers) Yuffie heard Vincent scream at 11:59 and ran to his side, knowing the takeover was happening. She held him close to help him stand the emense pain that he was going through but at 12:01 the takeover was complete...

HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! well I hope you liked this chapter plese R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

7 days of crack... oh crap, I meant 7 days of chaos

Hi! I just love making people happy! Apperently people are addicted to this fic... ANYWAY,before the paper guy gets here i don't own FF7 and I never will, and the now for the summary Chaos takes over Vincent's body while he's at Yufie's house... there! (paper guy walks out) NOT SO FAST PAPER GUY!( I Pull out a gun) YOU WILL DIE! (I shoot paper guy. He cultches his chest.) YES IT'S OVER!

Chapter 4.

Vincent's body had some minor changes to it now. For one he now had black eyes and white pupils (Creepy) and his hair was now blood red (That's creepy too.)

"How are you feeling Vincent...err...Chaos?" Yuffie questioned.

"Great it feels good having a physcial form again." Chaos said, looking around.

"That's good" Yuffie smiled. "But what's up with your hair and eyes?"

"I don't know... but this happened the other times too..." Chaos trailed off, deep in thought.

"Oh well I'm going to bed." Yuffie stated. Chaos gave her a puzzled look. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"Ya', It's just you look so... different than when I saw you through Vincent's eyes..." He said, still looking around.

"Wow... so you guys have different types of vision?" Yuffie questioned

'Well ya'... I'm a demon and he's not." He replied

"Oh... well goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight Yuffie." He replied.

The next morning Yuffie awoke to Chaos staring at her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled scooting back.

"What?" He asked.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" She shouted.

"About five minutes." He said plianly.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She questioned

"I was bored." He said.

"OH, CAUSE THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" She yelled.

"Yes it does you intrest me." He said. Yuffie just stared at him.

"You...I...what?" She stammered out.

"You intrest me." He restated.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know... it might be Vincent's influence." He stated

"Can you tell me how he feels about me?" She asked, calming down.

"He loves you, he dreams about you and all that mushy shit." He said

"Thank you" She said hugging Chaos.

Needless to say Chaos was surprized but hugged her back.

"Tell him I love him too, will you?" She asked.

"He just heard you." He stated.

"Thank you so much Chaos..." she said

"You're welcome Yuffie." He replied.

For the rest of the day Yuffie and Chaos just hung around town, having casual chat and earning a few stares ( well duh, a person with white pupils and blood red hair is gonna get stares.) but nothing really intresting happened untill dinner.

"I'm hungry Yuffie let's eat." He said, completely out-of-the-blue.

"There's an outback steakhouse near here." She stated

"Sounds good." He replied.

At the restruant Yuffie had small steak and Chaos had serloin tips. (First Vincent and now Chaos stealing my meals has gone too far!)

"How's your food?" Yuffie asked.

"It's really good." Chaos said. "What about yours?"

"It's good too." She replied.

"Ya' know this is the first time I've eaten ever." He pointed out.

"Really? How is that possible?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm a demon, I don't really need to eat" He stated.

" Ya' know Chaos you never cease to amaze me." She said.

"The feeling's mutual" He smiled

"How does a person like little old me amaze a per-...err...demon like you?" she asked.

"By talking to me, and not treating me like a demon." He stated.

"Aww, that's sweet. Hey, are you taking advice from Vincent?" She asked.

"No, I don't this is coming out of my part of the brain." He chuckled.

Nothing elese really intresting happened for the rest of the night so the chapter ends here. Did ya' like it i've gotten a lot of good reviews and i'm sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter I'll update as soon as I can but that might be a while... see ya' next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

7 Days Of Chaos

Me: Hi! I guess this story is really cute because that's what everybody says ( I'm talking to you Yumesuta) BUT ANYWAY, paper guy is dead and won't be coming back any time soon so, the summary. Chaos takes over Vincent's body while he's at Yuffie's house. and I would also like to thank my beta reader, soul blade darkknight,(Vincent and Yuffie walk up.)

Me:Hey guys, why are you guys here?

Vincent: I'm here to fill in for some "paper guy" and Yuffie just tagged along.

Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's happening again!

Vincent: And we just wanted to hang out with our matchmaker

Me:Okay but no dirty-dirty during the fic unless I write it, okay?

Vincent & Yuffie: Okay... but you have to give the disclaimer

Me:I don't own FF7 or Wendy's and I will never will.

Chapter 5: day 2

Yuffie awoke and thankfully chaos was not staring at her.(Yuffie: Thank goodness!)

'He must still be asleep' The stormy-eyed ninja thought, walking to her dresser.

(Me:She was still in her night clothes.

Vincent: Uh... can I get a picture of that?

Yuffie: Why would you need a picture if you have the real thing?

Vincent: Good point.)

She ended up wearing something like what she used to wear and she traveled to the kitchen she met Chaos, who was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that said "keep it stupid, simple", (Me: I own that shirt!) searching through the pantry.

"Are you looking for something to eat?" Yufie asked.

"No, I'm looking around the house just to get used to it." Chaos replied.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask me for a tour?" She asked, chuckling.

"You were asleep." He said, plainly.

"That's very sweet of you." She stated.

"No, I just didn't a repeat of yesterday." He pointed out.

"Like I said, that's sweet of you, Chaos" She repeated.

"Whatever you say." He replied with no emotion in his vioce what-so-ever.

"It amazes me how you can be so emotoinless..." She trailed off.

"Well, I am a demon." He explained.

"Still, you're in Vincent's body and you have his voice, even if your hair is blood red and your eyes are black and white, you look like him..." She spoke.

"Sorry, I'll try to show a little more emotion in the near future." He said with caring in his voice.

"Thank you, Chaos." She whispered, bringing him into her embrace.

"You're welcome, Yuffie." He replied, returning the embrace.

(Vincent: DAMN YOU CHAOS, TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON YUFFIE!)

"Do you want that tour now?" Yuffie questioned, breaking the embrace.

"Sounds good." He replied.

As the two walked through rather large house they reached Yuffie's room , which chaos had never seen.

"Don't go in that one!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Why not? And plese don't yell I have sensitive hearing." He asked and stated.

"That's my room, and sorry." She stated.

"Well, why can't you let me in your room?" He questioned (Yuffie: You're an idiot chaos!)

Yuffie was taken aback "Because it's my room, don't you have any manners?"

"Shit, I guess not having a physical form for five years and only talking to Vincent will do that to you..." He trailed off.

"Well any way, the tour's over, anything else you want to do today?" She questioned.

"I'm kinda hungry, let's go eat." He said, walking towards the door.

"Wendy's good?" She asked.

Chaos nodded. When they were done they went home, as it was geting late.

"Well I'm going to bed." Chaos said, yawning.

"Me too, goodnight Chaos." She said sweetly.

"Goodnight, Yuff" He said. ' For some reason everytime she says that I feel like I'm cared for...' He thought as he lay on his bed. 'Could I be falling for her?' He asked himself as he drifted to a plesant sleep filled with dreams of a certain stomy-eyed ninja...

Me: I LOVE WRITING CLIFFHANGERS! See ya' next time!


End file.
